Heated Night
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: Can the Lord of Spirits have these feelings or afford to be this selfish? It wasn't fair to him after all. Whatever the case may be, it wasn't only her decision. The spyrite researcher also had a say in it. He said, "Who else but you." Their worlds might separate but they know who they belong to. One-Shot -Jude x Milla- Post Xillia 2


**Post Xillia 2.**

**This is set 7 years after the events in the Land of Canaan**

_Italics = thoughts unless stated otherwise_

**…**

Jude's hand fumbles around the pockets of his grey jacket for the keys to his apartment while balancing a paper bag filled with groceries with his other hand. He shivers. The prickling wind is gaining momentum. He heard there's a storm brewing along the east and it is traveling to Trigleph.

He sighs and hopes the power doesn't cut off. After a long day at work, he just wants to relax in the comfort of his home and cook up some good food. "Ah, Finally. There you are." Inserting the key slowly into the keyhole he notices noises coming from the other side of the door. Placing his ear on the wooden frame, it sounds like the T.V. is on. "Did I forget to turn it off?" He shrugs. If he recalls correctly, he didn't watch T.V. this morning. If it's an intruder, he can handle it for sure. Pretty dumb for a robber to be watching instead of doing what they should be doing…you know like stealing valuables and whatnot.

Calmly, Jude opens the door as if nothing is wrong and places the groceries on the counter of his kitchen. In his quaint little living room, there is a slender figure sitting on his couch, casually channel surfing and ignoring his presence. They stop on the weather channel.

_**The news reporter starts. "Citizens, we are currently in a storm watch. At this moment, we advise you all to stay indoors and…" **_

He clears his throat. "Excuse me. What are you doing in my—" As he flips the light on, the home invader turns around and he is greeted with a pair of beautiful magenta eyes.

"MILLA! How did you get in?"

She responds with, "I am Maxwell, of course."

Dumbstruck, Jude does nothing but gape at her. _Oh no! _His apartment is a mess. If he had known she would be here, he would have cleaned up a bit. Rushing to pick up the books and papers scattered all over his small home, Jude scrambles around the area to tidy up the place.

Milla arches her brow at the frantic Jude and greets him rather coolly. "Hello, Jude." His mouth twitches upwards. His brain is still processing her presence in the room. He hasn't seen her in awhile. Granted, she visits from time to time, like once every two years or so, but it was always with their group. She never visits him when he's alone like this.

She rises from her seat and walks towards him, wearing a small smile. She glances up, amusement apparent on her striking face. "I am still not used to looking up when speaking to you." The 23-year-old spyrite researcher pouts. He has gotten taller and for some reason, everybody can't get over that. He had a growth spurt, so what? She stands on her tiptoes and pats him on the head like a puppy. "Jude, you have been doing well. " The former doctor is confused by her words. Did she mean his research? "Yeah. My team and I have almost perfected spyrites. It's only a matter of time." He says cheerfully.

A smile graces her lips. "So I have heard." An awkward silence hangs in the air. Jude gulps. He wants to talk her, hear her voice but his tongue seems tied at the moment. Why is always like this? Now that he's alone with her, he can't even voice out his own feelings. _Say something, Jude! Say something dammit! _

Milla stares at Jude. From the array of emotions dancing across his face, she can surmise that there is an internal conflict raging within him. She opens her mouth to speak but she is unable to form any words. Is this what they called being tongue-tied? _I should say something…_

"Jude."

"Milla."

They call out their names simultaneously.

"You first." They utter out in sync. The pair shares a laugh. Jude rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Jude, I want to watch a movie." She points at the television. "You do?" The Lord of Spirits nods her head. He instantly agrees. He'll do anything she wants, as long as he can spend time with her. "We can do that. It's a bit late but I'm sure Leia and Alvin will come over since they live around here." He reaches for his cell phone but she quickly stops him. "That is not necessary."

"Okay…do you want a drink?" Jude pulls the handle of the fridge. The fridge hardly contain anything but there is a pack of beer. He doesn't drink often but he does like that buzz effect after a few bouts of drinking.

Would it be strange to offer Maxwell this kind of beverage? Milla sees the curious drink. Alvin had informed her that this human concoction is meant to loosen one's tongues.

Milla grabs the 8-pack and intertwines her hands with his as she drags him over to the living room. Then, she reveals a bag full of DVDs. "These are the movies, Jude."

She takes the bottle opener and pops open two beers. She takes a deep breath. Guzzling down the bottle, she finishes it in record time. "This is disgusting, Jude. How do you drink this?" Undeterred by the bitter taste, Milla cracks open another bottle and quaff the liquid faster than her first drink. She sticks her tongue out. Her throat burns.

"Milla, don't drink it so fast. Hey, no more for you!" He quickly removes the pack away from her. Perhaps he shouldn't have offered. _Can a spirit get tipsy?_

"Why can I not have another one? I despise the taste but I enjoy the burning sensation."

"Pace yourself, Milla. Why don't you pick out a movie?" Taking a sip of his own alcoholic beverage, he urges her to choose her desired movie for the night.

Picking out randomly, Milla takes out _The Watching Red Woman. _

Jude gulps and takes another swig of beer. It's a horror flick and it's the one his coworkers invited him to go see with them a few years back. Naturally, he declined. Out of all the things in the world, horror films are his weakness. He shouldn't be disturbed by it but that doesn't change the fact that it terrifies him.

"Where did you get that?" Jude asks. Maxwell describes her brief encounter with Alvin earlier in the day.

_The brief encounter with Alvin earlier in the day…_

_Alvin crossed his hands and smirked. He found the great Milla Maxwell wandering around the markets searching for an activity to do with a certain Spyrite researcher. Here he thought Milla couldn't be wasting mana being here in the human realm. Something must be up and since he was a salesman with a heart of gold, he decided to help her._

"_So you want to spend time with our Jude."_

"_That is correct." He feigned a hurt expression. "What about your pal, Alvin?"_

"_What about you?" He hissed. "Ouch." _

"_All right, Milla-sama. I got it. Movie night." He guides her to a small department store and picked out several DVDs they could view later. "Scary movies always bring people together. Trust me." The business man clicked his tongue. He adds a small box of an item she wasn't familiar with and winked. "It's for protection. You'll thank me later." _

_End…_

"He says it is for protection but from what I do not know. He assures that you will inform me what needs protecting, Jude." He grits his teeth in annoyance. He will strangle Alvin later. Jude chucks the box at a random direction. "Don't worry about it, Milla." Shakily, he snaps the DVD out of its container and mounts the disc into the DVD player.

He sits beside her and presses play. The opening credits begin. The Lord of Spirit concentrates on the film.

"_**Based on a true story…" **_Jude freezes. When he saw the opening sequence, his mind altered it to "_**It is a true story…this can happen to you." **_He gulps down his first bottle and snags another from the pack. He lifts one out for her as well. "Here Milla, but drink it slow—" She snatches it and downs it fast.

"Ahhh. Refreshing. May I have another?" The effects of the alcohol don't seem to be affecting her in any way so it should be safe for her to drink. Last thing he wants is a drunk Lord of Spirits.

"I suppose, Milla." Soon, the eight bottles of beer dwindle down to a mere one. It's disturbing the fast rate of her consumption.

"Is that the last one? You can have it."

"Thanks? I'll get you some snacks, Milla." Snacks should appease her.

While retrieving the snacks from the pantry, the sounds from the television penetrate his eardrums. "_**Papa**__**, why did you go?" **_ The tone of the child is eerie and inhuman, causing Jude to shiver involuntarily. _Just a movie…_

Jude forks over the bag of potato chips her way and she gleefully opens it. He takes a deep breath and glances to his left. Milla is so transfixed on the screen that every once in awhile a chip misses her mouth. _She's so cute. _He eyes the small gap between them. _Should I move closer? _Shaking his head, he shifts back to the movie.

"_**Hehehe…" **_Jude yelps at the sudden giggling. _Just the TV. _A warm hand taps his tense shoulder but he flinches at the sudden touch.

"Jude, are you frightened?" Milla lowers her voice in a gentle manner. "N-no way. I thought there was a bug crawling near us so I was startled by it." She chuckles at his fib. "I see." Of course Milla would see right through him. She scoots near him, until the sides of their body touches. His face reddens.

"Here." Milla shows her hand, giving him permission to hold her hand. Sensing his hesitation, she takes the initiative and entwines her hand with his.

They fit like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

Jude can hear the thumping of his heart. The heat that radiates from her body assuages his fears. Her sweet euphoric scent added to that effect and all he can do is to surrender. He closes his hand and holds her tight. He never wants to let go.

Milla returns to the show but loose interest in it. On the surface, it seems as though she is focusing deeply on the screen but internally her mind broils violently. This is what she planned. To be alone with Jude but this feeling is unnatural. Before she thought to distance herself from the human and not visit him anymore. She couldn't afford to waste mana after all. However, after those tormenting years of not seeing him, she reversed her decision because in the end it changed nothing. Instead of the distance mitigating her raging emotions, it only intensified the longer she is away from him.

She ascended to spirithood and became Maxwell but she still kept her human heart.

Milla clenches her free hand into a fist. She can't be selfish but his mere presence alone, this mere act of holding hands burnt her skin like wildfire. Restraining herself is proving more difficult with each passing second. Despite that, she's concern. If she reveals herself, she might scare him away and she's afraid of that.

She is afraid of the day when his eyes no longer glimmer in joy of seeing her.

His loud shrieks disrupt her reflecting and worriedly she glances at him when he jerks his hand away. "Jude? Another bug?" The researcher fidgets in his seat but he is soothed immediately when her small hands squirms into his own. "Yeah that's it, Milla." Cursing himself for his pathetic behavior, Jude tries to adopt a more sanguine mood, hoping that it might redirect the course of his fears. It doesn't work.

"_**Where did she go?" A streak of red blurs by the man's peripheral. **_

"Where is she?" Jude repeats and then chugs the last bottle of beer down. The alcohol is working somewhat at least.

"_**Right…here." Distorted voices respond to him.**_

Jude jumps from his seat and screams in terror when he felt a cold puff of air around his neck. Milla glares at the prankster. Sylph is laughing at Jude's comical performance. The Lord of Spirits never realized the Four is the vicinity, however, she only sees Sylph hovering nearby. He must have come of his own volition.

_Sylph: That is hilarious. I could not resist. I want to do it again. _Maxwell dismisses him.

_Sylph: No fair, Milla! Fine…_

Once the wind spirit left, she pats Jude on the shoulder. "If this movie is not to your liking then we can switch to a different one. I do not mind."

"No, it's fine Mi—" The TV and the lights abruptly cuts off. The wind is vicious outside as the storm ravages the city of Trigleph. Jude sits there motionless. _Great, the power is gone. _"I'm sorry, Milla. I know you wanted to watch a movie but it sounds bad out there. The power might not be on for a while." Jude leans his back on the couch and stretches. Honestly, he is a bit relieved that they don't have to continue on with the flick but now Milla might depart since nothing is keeping her here.

He tilts his head and squint his eyes. Why is the atmosphere around them so damn thick? Suddenly, she releases his hand and his apprehension returns. Would she really leave now?

"Jude, may I ask you something?" Although she let go of his hand, she remains close by. Even in the dark, he can feel her heated gaze on him. "May I..." Milla swallows hard. Jude is surprise by how unsure she sounds. His Milla is determined and strong-willed. Hesitation is not in her vocabulary and yet there it is.

"Milla? What's wro—" She silences him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Jude, who was that woman you were with before? Lyn, I believe it was."

"Huh?" Rather puzzled by her random inquiry, he answers that Lyn was just a coworker. A mutual friend had set them up on a blind date a couple of months ago. "She was nice and we went out several times more but it didn't work out. How'd you know about her, Milla?" Maxwell shouldn't be elated that it didn't work out between Jude and that Lyn woman.

Milla simply replies with, "Hmmm…I heard her name associated with you before."

"Is that so? How was her name linked with mine?" She doesn't answer. Knowing he isn't going to win this one, he stays quiet. Jude examines the overhead lights. The power is still not back. He should scour his home for a flashlight but Milla prevents him from leaving and grabs his arm.

"Milla, if you want to say something just do so. I can't read your mind, you know. There's no point beating around the bu—"

She interrupts him. "Shut up, Jude."

"What? You want me to be quiet, Milla?"

"Usually shut up means just that." Her tone is slightly irritated. "I am trying to tell you but…" She sighs. "Never mind. Let us go search for a source of light." Amber eyes blinks. He didn't disclose his plan to hunt for a flashlight. Is she reading his mind?

"I am not reading your mind, Jude. Correct me if I am wrong but it is obviously dark and humans hate what they cannot see. So it is only normal for you to seek a light source." Jude finds no fault in her statement although it still freaked him out that she knew exactly what to say to him. There is no way she can read his thoughts…right?

He can test it…_I love you…_

There is no acknowledgement from her. How would she even react to his confession?

"I think I have one in my room." Turning on the built in light on his phone, he moves forward to a dark, narrow hallway and takes the second door to the right. He couldn't waste the battery on his cell like this. They might need it in case of emergency. Milla follows closely behind.

In contrast to the rest of his apartment, his room is immaculate, as if it's not used regularly. The bed is made and aside for his small empty desk, it's barren. He goes to his nightstand and slides the drawer.

"Ah there it is." Flipping the switch bares no results. The flashlight flickers for a second and then it burns out. "Great." Without any lights, there's not much they can do so he collapse on the soft mattress. Milla doesn't seem to be in a talkative mood right now. Maybe he angered her. _I can tell her a joke but then again, I might have to explain it, which defeats the purpose of a joke. Perhaps a pun? She likes puns…everybody loves puns._

The bed bounces up. She rests beside him. Jude wants to feel her hand again so he reaches for her. It's a bold move on his part but luckily she doesn't recoil from the sudden contact. This is encouraging. "Jude, who is Andrea?" The look of amazement crosses his face. Where is she getting these names? "Just a coworker. I was…let's say I was coerced into go out with her." He shudders at the memory. That woman was crazy.

"What about—" This time a finger on her lips put an end to her interrogation. Jude's head hovers above hers as his elbow steadies his body. Not know where this surge of courage is coming from, the former doctor decides to take advantage of this moment. Jude leans in but puts some space between them. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries. "I wasn't interested in any of those women." Feathery caresses glides on his cheeks. No other women can captivate him.

No one else but her…

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"I do not care for any of them so I advise you to cease all activities with other women in the future." He can't see her properly but it seems like the Lord of Spirits is sulking right now. Is it possible that the she is…jealous? No, that doesn't sound right but if she is then…

"Is that so? I can do that, however, you'll have to provide a reason for such a request." There is a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Because…" She trails on.

Milla buries her hands in the back of his dark hair and yanks his head in for a kiss. The bitter taste of beer mixed in with her luscious flavor ignites a stream of desire in his shaking body. Tame at first as they test the waters surrounding them but soon the calm waves transform into a tsunami as fervent lips press together wildly without pause. Their kisses become more demanding, greedier, and hungrier. Passion vigorously crashes over them, drowning them entirely with no want of swimming to the surface for air.

Layers upon layers are thrown onto the wayside and soon, they are adrift in an ocean full of lust and love. Unspoken feelings manifest itself in each caress.

All of the sudden, the world before them exists no longer. It is just the two of them now.

They finally free their interlocking lips. Their breathing is short and heavy. Jude pulls her in once more for a fluttery kiss. A cool wind douses those tense, suffocating flames that engulfed them before.

Without missing a beat, they both whisper three words to each other at the same time.

"I love you."

Milla drops her head on his bare chest and succumbs to the world of slumber, a world she hasn't visited in awhile.

Morning arrives and the Lord of Spirits groans in pain. Her head is killing her. Is this what they call a "hang over." Burying her head into Jude's pillow, she memorizes his scent, honey and pine, and wonders where he went.

"_Milla." _She bolts up all of a sudden. The Four keenly stares at their master.

_Efreet: Milla, you missed your curfew. _She avoids their gazes. "I am well aware of that, Efreet."

_Sylph: You are grounded, young lady. Gnome, ground her. _

Gnome ignores his fellow spirit.

"Do not patronize me, Sylph." The wind spirit laughs.

_Undine: For now, the Four will not be against this but you must never forget who you are, Milla._

"I am Maxwell, Lord of Spirits. That much is certain. That much is clear. I will never abandon my duties for a human."

_Efreet: See to it that you do not. _The Great Spirit of Fire turns his head to the door. _You should say your farewells._

The Four Great Spirits disappears.

Milla gathers the closest article of clothing nearby, which is Jude's white collared shirt, and tosses it on. She sniffs. The smell of food lingers in the air. Making her way to the kitchen, she can see the bare skin of his back. Now that there's light, she notes the broadness of his shoulder, the sinewy tone of his frame.

"Good morning, Jude."

"Good morning, Milla." The pair smiles at each other. "Jude, I—" The spyrite researcher chuckles heartily. "I know. You have to leave. The Four spoke to me, albeit briefly."

She crosses her hands. "Spoke to you about what?"

He turns the stove off and places the finishing touch on their breakfast. "I'll be here, Milla. I'll always be here so don't be a stranger." His voice slightly cracks. Milla circles her arms around his waist. Can she afford to be selfish like this?

It isn't fair to him.

"Eat something first though." He swivels around and requites her warm embrace. She might head off soon but for now, it's just the two of them.

Nothing can change that.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think when you get a chance :)**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
